Fatal Facade
by MissJynx
Summary: Iris Cooper has left her home town all all her family behind after finding out some shocking news. She intends to travel to Birmingham to start a new life with a new name. Using the skills her mother taught her and her posh toff educational background she is able to blend in anywhere. After a days work she targets the wrong man and before long she is on the Peaky Blinders radar.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Here I was, a 24-year-old girl on the run from her own family. I couldn't go south, but I needed the cities to work and get money. They probably expected me to go to the ports and find a ship to America, so Liverpool, Portsmouth, and Dover were out of the question. Going too far North would cause attention to be drawn to me. News of a half gypsy half posh totty woman would travel fast the further North I went. The only place I could go which would allow me to work, as well as stay hidden would be Birmingham. With the gypsy families in the area a half gypsy girl would be nothing new and being close enough to the south the posh traits I have wouldn't be suspicious either. With one last look around Patchway, Bristol, I bid my home town and everything I knew goodbye. To a new life, new dangers, and a new name.

Chapter 1

As I stepped of the train the first thing I realized about Birmingham is that it was very industrialized. Unlike the south, which had to remain ever classy and pristine due to the close presence of the King, Birmingham was focused on work and work alone. I had done some reading about the city on my journey here and noted it was the only place in England with a BSA factory in the war. The BSA factories made weapons and motor cars. They were still in use today despite the war being over but mostly focused on motor cars and motorcycles. I didn't even know if they continued to manufacture firearms anymore.

I approached the station gates I noticed a sign directing people into 2 lines. Irish to the left and non-Irish to the right. I took the right lane and slowly moved up the line with the throng of people. Despite the slow pace of this que I noticed the Irish que was hardly moving at all. This was probably due to the threat of IRA terrorists. The Irish Republican Army were a large group of people that wanted Ireland, including the Northern Irish areas to be completely independent from the United Kingdom. The IRA used bomb threats, murders, and political warfare to try and get their own way, and the king refused to give in which only made their movements more dangerous.

Before long I was at the front of the que.

"Tickets and passport please ma'am." The burly ticket officer asked me, his voice was gruff and authoritative. I noticed he was accompanied by one policeman next to him. I glanced over as I handed over my ticket and passport nervously. My family could have connections with the police even in Birmingham. Before I left Bristol I had called a favor from an old friend and asked him to draw up some forged papers for me, including a train ticket and passport, just in case. I hoped that with the presence of the long Irish que next to us that he wouldn't examine the documents too closely. I hadn't changed my first name just the last. As it would be easier to forge that way.

"Iris Bradley" The police officer said suddenly.

"Yes" I answered with a smile and slow blink, trying to appear normal.

"Enjoy Birmingham Miss Bradley" He said as he handed back my documents.

I walked forward and let out a slow breath I didn't realize I was holding. With my single suitcase in hand I set out towards the city. It didn't hold many belongings, just the things I would need to start new, including a few simple dresses, makeup, undergarments, some outfits that I used for work. Oh and of course 200 pounds cash, and a diamond necklace worth 650 pounds cash, acquired by my work of course.

Firstly, I had to find a place to stay, ideally, I was looking for a nice family or lonely couple that had a spare room to rent, but for now a Bed and Breakfast would do. Deciding on the best route to take I headed towards the BSA, it was my understanding that BnBs would be based closer to the factory to accommodate men that traveled from afar to work here.

I had been walking on the soot covered cobblestone roads for about 40 minutes. I was walking directly parallel to the factory now and watched the men work as I walked. At ground level the tasks mostly involved shoveling coal into the furnaces to heat steel and other metal that would be placed above. I watched the men shovel coal and fire burst out of the furnaces and I watched men with wheelbarrows transporting coal and metal ore that needed to be smelted. I admired working class men, compared to the toffs down south they worked hard for their money, instead of being born with a silver spoon in the mouth they understood poverty, they understood hardship.

The sun had begun to set and the search for a room to buy for the night became more urgent. I didn't want to be out here in the ungodly hours of the night. Despite my work and my experience, it was too dangerous for me, for all women. I saw a pub at the end of the street and decided to ask there for help in finding a room, maybe they knew of a BnB in the area or someone who had a room to rent. As I walked up to the door I noted the name of the pub, The Garrison. I pushed open two sets of double doors and headed towards the bar, ignoring a few offensive looks off the men here. The barman looked over to me and headed over.

"You're far too pretty to be here alone you know" He said respectfully as he nodded to the crowd around the pub.

I sighed and took out a pound note, I slid it across to the barman and was just about to ask him for BnBs in the area when I felt the presence of someone else next to me. He placed a flat cap next to me and I glanced over. He had a young looking face and was chewing a toothpick.

The barman, despite having already placed his hand forward about to take my money, withdrew from the transaction and addressed the chap stood next to me.

"Bottle of whiskey and 3 glasses please Harry" The man next to me said politely but with an air of dominance. I noted the Barman, Harry, didn't take any money off him and just handed over the bottle no questions asked. The toothpick man noticed me staring and raised his eyebrows.

"You here alone?" He said.

With a small smile I nodded my answer and faced Harry ready to carry on my questioning. Harry seemed be busying himself with the other side of the bar suddenly, despite him knowing I hadn't been served yet. I let a small puff of air come out my nose in annoyance and I bit my cheek as I waited. Still feeling the presence of the man beside me I looked around and faced him.

"Can I help you? I asked cordially, with a slight hint of annoyance showing through. My eyebrows raising in question.

"You're new in Birmingham. What's your name, Miss?" He retorted without missing a beat, still chewing on that toothpick.

I considered his question for a few seconds, my families people wouldn't be here already, so this guy must consider himself someone who knows everybody's business in the area. His stare grew more intense as I delayed my answer.

I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Iris Bradley"

He shook my hand and pulled me closer gently but with some force. He didn't mean to hurt me, he just meant to show enforcement and authority. He leant in quite close to my face.

"Go home Miss Iris Bradley, its not safe for you to be here without an escort."

Without giving me a chance to reply he put his cap back on, took the bottle and glasses and walked off to what appeared to be a private room in the pub.

"I'm working on that part" I answered to no one in particular. He glanced over before entering the private room, as if he appeared to hear me but did not reply, and he entered the room and shut the door.

It was a few minutes before the barman came back over to me, as he was serving other customers still at the other end of the bar. As he came over I slid him the pound note.

"Do you know of anyone renting a room in the area or any BnBs close by?" I said a little irked by is ignorance earlier.

He took my money and looked at me questioningly but asked no question.

"There's one on the corner of Watery Lane, ran by an old lady and I heard she has 2 rooms spare at the minute." He said speedily.

Glancing over to a cubby hole in the corner that accompanied the private room he added.

"I suggest you do as you're told Miss"

He walked away adding nothing else to the conversation.

I left the pub and walked towards the street name he had mentioned. I had passed it before on my travels so I had a rough idea where it was located. It was drizzling slightly now; my long hair became dewy looking and raindrops dribbled down my forehead. I approached the house on the corner and knocked, it only has a small sign establishing it was in fact the right place, hence why I had missed it before. An old but firm looking lady answered looking distrustfully at me.

"Its too late to take in new guests" She said, going to shut the door. I placed my foot in the door so it couldn't close fully and fished around my purse. I handed over 50 pounds through the small crack in the door, far more than even a months' worth stay at the BnB.

"Please" I said desperately. "I have nowhere else to go"

She once again opened the door, but fully this time. Slowly she gestured for me to come inside.

"I don't know where you got this money from Miss but I hope you bring no trouble to my door." She said coldly as she closed the door behind herself and locked it. She motioned towards a signing in book.

"Ill assume you can read and write, put your name here and how long you want the room for"

I wrote down my name continuing to use my false last name, Iris Bradley. Thinking for a few seconds I wrote I would be in the room for a fortnight. That should be enough time to find a permanent place to stay. She looked at the book and gave me a key to room number 4.

"I lock the front door at 11pm and open it again at 5.30am. I'm the only one with the key to the front door as I need to protect my home from any unsavory people in the town. I'm sure you understand." She said factually and nodded to herself.

"Your rooms on the top floor, front doors locked for the night now" She said as she walked off to what I assume is her chambers.

I walked up her wooden stairs trying to be quiet and not disturb the other guests. The first set of stairs came onto a landing and I noted the two bedrooms here were number 1 and number 2. I continued up the second set of stairs and came upon the second landing. I saw room number 3 was placed right beside the stairs and number 4 was at the end of the corridor. I trudged along slowly, the thought of getting into bed making my legs realize how tired they were.

Struggling with the key a little I opened the door to my room, it was small and modest. In the corner was a sink and mirror and a small curtain that could be drawn across if needed. Close by was a chest of draws with some flowers placed atop them. In the other corner was my bed, a single frame and mattress with floral sheets and pillows. Next to my bed was the bedside table. In the top draw was a copy of the bible and set atop the table was an empty beaker, a single glass, a lantern and an ashtray. The window in the room was placed along the same wall as the bed. I approached the window and looked outside. The view I had pointed down Watery Lane. I could see the entire street from this window.

Feeling my eyes beginning to sting from how tired they were I closed the curtains. They were slightly dusty and a dark green colour but did well to block out the little remaining light that was left in the sky. I turned on the lantern beside my bed and started to get undressed. After putting my clothes away, I remained just in my slip and sat in my bed. I remarked to myself at how comfy the bed was despite appearances. After laying down I turned over to face the wall and closed my eyes. Despite the noises of the night shift in the BSA factory I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow I had to begin work and it was important I was well rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Pocket watch

I wore a simple navy dress and black coat today. The coat had 2 deep inner pockets and the dress had hidden sections around the bust area and thigh areas. It was important if I ever got searched no one would find any stolen items in my bag. On my right leg over my stockings I also had a 4-inch knife strapped to my leg. Big enough to scare people and do damage if needed but small enough to keep concealed and not do any serious harm. Unless necessary of course. I brushed my long ginger hair and powdered my face before finishing off with eyeliner the colour of soot, I brushed it over my lids and slightly under my eyes.

Despite the drizzle yesterday evening, today had turned out to be fairly pleasant. The sun would poke through the grey clouds every now and again, and the small breeze that would blow was calm and cool. I struggled with my door again, locking it before walking downstairs and out of the house. It was 8.30am and the front door was unlocked. Heading outside I decided to take a walk to the market, it would be busy enough by now that people would be walking in close proximity to each other. The place I had settled in was called Small Heath and the main market was held in Birmingham city center. It was a good 45 minute walk so I begun to set off on my journey.

When I arrived I was enthralled at how busy it was. The crowds were larger than I imagined. I begun browsing the stalls and winding between people. I only liked to target those who looked like they could afford it.

My eyes set upon a man with a bowler's hat and cigar. He was chortling with his friend and looking at stone sculptures of horses and naked women. The trader looked nervous, as if someone with their obvious wealth had never paid him any mind before. I was certain they weren't even there to buy anything, and their intention was just to make the poor trader scare himself half to death while they browsed and others gazed over at their prosperity.

I wound my way through the crowd like a snake, trying not to lose the man in the hustle and bustle of the market. As I got closer I undid the top 3 buttons of my coat ready to slip inside whatever I managed to lift of the gentleman. I was about two feet away from him when I tripped, and purposely landed half sprawled on the stall itself, as I fell I grabbed hold of the bowler hat mans arm and pulled him down with me and positioned it so he landed on top of me. I felt the stall groan at our combined weights. I fluttered my eyes and held them wide like a doe, acting bashful, I put on my toff accent.

"Oh dear sir I'm terribly sorry, I'm ever so clumsy, you must forgive me" While talking I had lifted what felt like his wallet and slipped it into the inner pocket of my coat.

The gentleman's face grew red as he noticed the top of my breasts poking out, yet another useful weapon. He climbed off me and offered me his hand which I took.

"Ever so sorry ma'am, us men need to more aware of clumsy women, so you don't injure yourself eh?" He said with a rather rough voice. I tried to smile, although it felt more like a grimace.

"Not a problem sir, I am just on my way to meet my husband, so I shall big you farewell and good day." I tipped my head slightly and got lost in the crowd once more, I wouldn't see him again and he would certainly not see me.

I continued this pattern for the next 3 hours. Bumping into rotten gentleman, acting bashful and ladylike, smiling gratefully to posh women as I moved past them in the crowd and lifted purses out of their handbags. I wouldn't always get purses mind, I usually held onto the first thing my hand found whether it be cigarette boxes, pocket watches, wallets, a matchbox ect. It was best not to rummage for too long before they felt your hand there. In my time at Birmingham market today I had got myself 2 silver pocket watches, 2 wallets, 1 ladies purse, a necklace, and a couple of match boxes and cigarettes. I never totaled my gains for the day until I got home, you never know who could be watching.

The walk back only took me 35 minutes. My adrenaline was at an all time high and I intended to go home, count my gains and then go for lunch. As I rounded the corner I saw The Garrison pub again, I was nearly home as Watery Lane was only 3 minutes from the pub. It was exactly as it was before, coal being pushed into furnaces and fires blazing, with the pub at the end. Unlike before I did not enter the pub and continued on over to the BnB.

My shoes were clipping on the cobble and I turned another corner onto Watery Lane, the BnB was just at the corner on the end. My adrenaline was still pumping, and I felt rather pleased with myself after today. It was not the best day I had ever had, but after leaving my home town and all family behind it was reassuring to know I could do this, all doubts in my mind about my survivability on my own were cast aside, I felt a new confidence surge in me.

I looked up and saw the man from the pub last night, the one that had told me to go home as it wasn't safe for me. I felt the corners of my mouth lift as I looked at his suit, it looked expensive and like it cost a lot of money, money that could be in his pocket right now. He was with two other gentlemen, but that didn't bother me. I had lifted today in front of wife's, husbands and other family members. I normally vowed to never pickpocket near my house, but I wasn't thinking straight, and the adrenaline got the better of me. I saw a silver pocket watch dangling from his suit just calling my name. I told myself it would be a good finish to the day, a nice trophy for my winnings.

As I approached the man he looked up at me and nodded his cap. So he must've remembered me from The Garrison, one of the other men paid me no mind, he appeared to have ginger hair and a mustache. The other had his hair hidden by a flat cap and donned the same suit as the other two, he glanced over to me and considered me for a second before looking forward again. The toothpick man was on the right walking closest to the houses. I would trip and fall into him with my back on the wall and him over me. It was a trick my mother taught me. Allow them to be in a dominate position so they have the assumption of control, their guard will be down, and I can lift what I like while I flutter my eyes.

My coat was already unbuttoned so I had no need to unbutton it. They were about three feet away from me when I made the first move. I fell in the direction of toothpick man, I span while falling and landed with my back to the house exactly as planned. I gave him a small smile and went doe eyed again, allowing my cheeks to go slightly red. During the fall he had gripped one of my upper arms. His touch didn't hurt but was strong. My fingers grasped the pocket watch and i used my thumb to unclip it from the chain that connected it to his suit.

"Guy from the pub?" I smiled at him as I raised my eyebrows indicating my question. I slipped the pocket watch into my inside coat pocket and he pulled me up. I noticed the two men he had been walking with had stopped close by to observe. The ginger one was laughing loudly.

"Jonny boy has pulled!" He shouted as he continued to laugh. Ignoring his comment, I looked over to the other man. He looked at me unblinking, with an astute stare. I saw he had blue eyes. I turned back to toothpick man.

"Jonny, so that's your name." I smiled again and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and shook it quickly before letting it go.

"Its John actually, and yours is Iris Bradley." He retorted, indicating me to me he still knew my full name.

"Watch where you're going next time" He snapped. He then walked off to join his friends.

I watched John and the ginger fellow begin to walk off, the ginger man still chuckling to himself and taking the mickey out of John. I noticed the blue-eyed chap hadn't moved, and so did his friends.

"You coming Tommy?" John shouted.

"Ill meet you there" He said, not taking his eyes off me. I begun to grow nervous and looked behind me to see how far away the BnB was, would I outrun this man? Probably not in these shoes. Why didn't I follow my own rules. Not near home.

"Won't be long" He said again as he began walking towards me. I decided the air of confidence might see me through this. I didn't even know if he saw me lift the watch, he could want something else entirely.

"Tommy was it?" I said as I held my hand out with a welcoming grin. If he picked up on my nerves he could use it against me. Little did I know Tommy was not one to beat around the bush.

"You have something of my brothers, I want it back." He held out his hand, the words he had spoken came out softly enough, but behind them was an air of brutality and command. I mulled it over quickly in my head, feign innocence or just give it back. My adrenaline was still pumping but I knew I couldn't get out of this, it was right on my doorstep. With an air of cockiness about me I opened my coat and grabbed all three pocket watches to show this man.

"You'll have to get it, I don't know which one it is." I did a smug half smile at him. I noticed him looking at the inside of my coat. From the outside it looked normal but on the inside the pockets were obviously sewn in, very deep, and very full. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, a silent indication that he knew what I did. He took the center pocket watch and put it away in his jacket. I put away the other two pocket watches and was about to do up the buttons on my black coat when he suddenly flew towards me. I was pinned against the wall of a house, he had carefully grabbed my forearms and pinned them above my head, just incase I took advantage of this position. I expected him to shout at rage at me. But what came next shocked me and thinking about it, scared me even more.

He put his lips so close to my ear I felt his chapped lips skim over my skin. With a soft voice, almost a whisper he said.

"My name is Tommy Shelby and the person you stole from is John Shelby. You see anyone wearing flat caps you leave them alone." He then pulled away from my ear and looked me closely in the eyes. Continuing to talk in a powerful whisper he murmured.

"You're brave being a female pickpocket, and we all have to make a living, I get that. But next time you stop to have a chat to someone, ask them about the Shelby's. Ask them about the Peaky Blinders."

After finishing his talk, he kept me in his grasp. His hands became a little tighter around my arms and he continued to stare at me for what felt like an eternity. In reality it was about 5 seconds before he let go and continued walking to wherever his brother and friend had gone. I remained on that grimy wall for a few more minutes, trying to calm my heart rate down and get to grips with what just happened. I hadn't been caught in a while so confrontation was a thing of the past for me, I was quite visibly shaken as I made my way back to the BnB.

I struggled even more to get my key into the lock on my door. My hands were sweating and shaking. After I finally made it inside I turned and locked my door straight away. Despite it only being about 1pm in the afternoon, and regardless of the fact I had not yet had dinner, I decided to go to bed. I had had enough of being outside for the day. Tomorrow I would go shopping. I would do as he said and stay away from the people in flat caps. But he said nothing about staying away from the races.


	3. Chapter 3

I had managed to spend the rest of the week avoiding anyone wearing a flat cap, I would cross the road when I saw them walking on the same side as me, I would purposely turn around if it was a particularly narrow street, and of course any pubs were out of the question, due to the fact there would be at least 1 group of people in each pub wearing flat caps. I had only caught glimpses of Tommy and John Shelby. John would give me a notably foul look whenever I caught his eye, Tommy had obviously told him about my little escapade with his pocket watch. Tommy on the other hand, he wouldn't even look at me. It seemed I didn't exist to him anymore, and when he did cast his eyes towards me he appeared to look right through me.

As well as avoid anyone in flat caps I had also followed his other instruction. In my downtime I would find little cafes to read in and have a bite to eat. During this time some people would approach me for small talk, as of course a woman sitting alone was a rare sight We were either expected to be sat with other female friends or be out with husbands. I would often be approached by men, first they would query why I sat alone and I would just gesture with my eyes towards the book in my hand.

They would then invite themselves down to sit with me, I would comply with the small talk and casual flirting. Once they felt comfortable I would ask about the Shelby's and the Peaky Blinders. This often resulted in one of three things. The person would either make their excuses and leave suddenly, they might mention I shouldn't ask questions like that, that they're dangerous and violent gangsters. Other people, mostly those who had lived in Birmingham all their lives, would boast about their knowledge. I found out quite a few things by doing this.

I discovered that the ginger fellow with the boisterous laugh was Arthur Shelby, the oldest Shelby brother. I also found out that Tommy had a sister called Ada and younger brother called Finn. The whole family was split between 3 houses next to each other on Watery Lane. Alongside the Shelby clan also lived their Aunt Polly. I was told by a certain raucous man that she had overseen the family business while the boys went off to war, apparently, they had served in France and it was well known that Tommy had served as a Sergeant Major and had been rewarded several medals. Which this loud fellow flaunted that he had supposedly witnessed Tommy throw into the canal.

When I tried to enquire about what their business entailed I would only get snippets of information here and there that I had to piece together. From what I could gather they ran a gambling shop inside one of the houses on The Lane, as well as illegal gambling they would also offer thuggish protection to people that paid for it. There were also rumors they would harass businesses themselves and then demand money for it to stop.

It sounded like an uncivilized gang who had no consideration for the community they lived in, after learning about the Peaky Blinders and their leader Tommy Shelby I decided that I would pay even more attention at avoiding them. Considering I wanted to keep a low profile and already had dangerous pursuers searching for me, I didn't want to get involved in anything else so precarious.

When I wasn't finding out about the Peaky Blinders or relaxing in cafes I was working. I had made enough money to ensure I wouldn't go hungry for a few weeks and had already brought myself a dress for the races. The dress was a soft pink color with white stitching that was patterned in a floral style. It had sleeves that ended at the elbows and a hemline that finished at my ankles. Unlike the fashionable drop waists most ladies wore, I chose to wear one that pinched in at the waist. It may give the wrong idea but would also add as a distraction. My hat was a slightly darker pink and also had white stitching in a netted style at the brim of the hat, the white fabric slightly draped over my face and rested just above my eyes. The pink bag followed a similar fashion, with the added pockets and compartments inside I had sewn in myself.

I had hung my outfit up on a hook that was screwed into the back of my room door. I looked it over and contemplated what would be a good finishing touch. In the bottom of my raggedy suitcase laid 2 wigs, although I was proud of my copper locks they were also easy to pick out in a crowd, hence the wig was a necessity when doing a job this hazardous. The blonde wig was a medium length resting just below my shoulder blades, they had soft waves and gave the air of youth and innocence. The brunette wig was in a bobbed straight style and a low side sweeping fringe. I opted for the brunette wig as I assumed it was the most inconspicuous.

I looked over to my clock and checked the time. 11.15am. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my sink and mirror. Grabbing my comb, I gently brushed through my hair before laying the comb back down near the sink. Although the complete look was finished I would need something to add the affirmation of my false persona, just incase it was questioned by anyone.

I was meeting my old friend today who is coming all the way up from Bristol, my home. The same guy that had given me the false papers to enter Birmingham was going to present more papers for me that displayed another identity. Of course, I had to pay this time as he had already requited the favor I was owed. I was meeting him in some tea rooms about a 20-minute walk from the BnB.

The Brass Kettle it was called. I had been there before once before, the decor was ancient by my standards, dusty nets hung over the windows and the table clothes were an awful brown color. The entire place had an aroma of mildew and musk. But it had 2 exits and a back door through the kitchen, as well as being a fair distance from my residence and plenty of side streets to dash down if need be. Although I trusted my friend was clever enough to ensure he wouldn't be followed, I had to be sure. I had been in Birmingham nearly 2 weeks now and my fathers scope would surely be extending north. I had to be extra careful. I refused to be caught.

By the time I arrived at The Brass Kettle it was about 11.45. I looked over to the windows as I attempted to see inside, but the dusty netted curtains were doing their job and hiding all customers from prying eyes in the street. I entered the front door and the bell rang rather lazily. The woman at the counter glanced up and gave me a small but authentic smile before looking back down at the paper she was reading, leaving me to seat myself. I surveyed the room and noted and elderly couple in the corner enjoying what appeared to be sponge cake and tea, I looked over to the window and noticed that the only other occupant of the tea room was my friend, Danny. I strolled up to the table and couldn't help myself from grinning broadly at a familiar face. Although I didn't like to admit it to myself, I did miss home.

"How you doing Danny? Its good to see you" I said softly as I placed a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before sitting down in the wooden chair opposite him, it had no cushion and was rather uncomfortable.

Danny's eyes lit up and he closed the paper he was reading.

"Its good to see you too Iris! A pretty face in this grey city will always be a good sight to me. I trust you got here with no trouble." He spoke smoothly and at ease, despite his tone of voice however there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was clearly nervous.

"No trouble at all Danny, worked like a charm. Thank you again for coming up here." I said politely.

Danny leant closer to me. I could see more droplets forming on his brow and the worry in his eyes emerging.

"I know I came here for business, but I have something else for you" He reached under the table and brought up a briefcase. It was unlike Danny to skip the small talk and get straight to business, perhaps this dispute with my family was affecting him more than he let on. This was evidenced by his body betraying him.

"Inside this case are the documents you requested, as well the certain pieces of equipment. This equipment will allow you to make basic documents for yourself." He placed his hands either side of the briefcase and took a slow deep breath.

"But Danny, why would you…" I started, but he held his hand up to quiet me. I complied and listened to him, he was acting very strange. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his tweed blazer and continued.

"Your family are extending north and adding the police to their payroll, they're employing coppers to keep an eye out for someone with your name and your description. You need to be able to do this stuff yourself" He said as he waved his hands over the case.

"And you need to get good at it. The only thing you'll need to buy yourself is a type writer, cardstock paper, construction paper, and cotton blended paper."

I sat there gaping at him obtusely, with my mouth slightly open.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" I questioned.

"I have no experience in this, if what you say is true I'll need your help. Professional help." I argued. Although I could read and write well I had no clue where to begin when it came to forgery.

"Iris…" He started. He looked up from the table and into my eyes.

"They know you were using fake documents to travel, it won't be long before they trace it back to me. When I leave you today… you won't see me again." He stood to leave.

"There's detailed instructions in that case on how to make fake I.D certificates, fake train tickets, and fake certificates of authenticity, those can be used for authenticating fake gemstones and such. Its not much, but it's a start."

I stood alongside him and grabbed his forearm before he could walk away. He turned to look at me, he entire guise was gone now and what was displayed was honest emotion. He looked so flustered. I could've tried to reason with him, tried to persuade him to stay with me instead. But by looking at his face I knew he had made up his mind. He was in full fight or flight mode, and Danny was the kind of guy to pick flight.

"I don't know what to say, its all so sudden." I felt silly saying those words, but it was all true, I was at a loss. I had known Danny since I was 11 and although we did business together I also considered him a good friend of mine. He turned and placed his hand on my cheek, slowly moving his thumb along the cheekbone.

"Goodbye Iris." He said with an air of finality. He looked at me again for a heartbeat, then turned and strode away.

I followed him outside, briefcase in my hand and looked about the streets for him. I noticed him walking away, back towards the train station. I was concerned for him but also plagued by his warning. I made a silent decision in my head and turned around, walking the long way back to Watery Lane.

After arriving back at the BnB I sat down on the edge of my bed in a daze. I had just said goodbye to someone I considered a good friend, probably my only friend from Bristol. I said a silent prayer in my head for his safety. If what he said was true, the we would both need to be very careful. Although I was sad to see him go he had made the right choice. Considering we would both be targets we would be safer far away from each other. If he got recognized it would also aid in my own downfall, and vice versa.

I ran my hand over the black leather suitcase, I felt the grooves and bumps that indicated it was real cured leather. Without giving it more thought I opened the case and took a careful look inside. The first thing I saw was the I.D papers he had given me. I looked them over in admiration. The A5 paper was a mix between thin cardboard and cotton blended paper, the writing was in detailed cursive, and the stamp in the top right looked authentic and intricate. I read the text on the certificate.

The Council of Gloucester hereby declares the legitimate heritage of Miss Jenna Lovelett as a niece of the Duchess of Gloucester, Lady Rose Lovelett.

Underneath the official cursive writing was a smaller print stating who to contact in the event of losing this document. As well as the Duchess's "official" signature. Below the accredited stamp in the top right corner was a black and white photograph of my face, it was lucky I had chosen to use the brunette bobbed wig as the photo displayed me having dark hair as well.

I put the certificate to one side and looked at the other items in the case. There were a few sheets of paper, but Danny was right about me having to buy more. There were also numerous ink blot pens and calligraphy quills. I looked at the ink jars that had been placed in a separate box filled with sawdust to keep them safe. There was black, blue and red ink available. I suppose black would be used the most and I would buy more colors as and when I needed them. As well as ink, paper, pens, and quills there were carved rubber stamps and wax seals with various designs carved onto them. I looked them over, there was one from the Official Jewelers Society, Council of London, Gloucester, Lincolnshire, and Manchester. Finally there were stamps displaying various train companies that I supposed could be used for fake train tickets. At the bottom of the case was a handmade book, I looked inside and noticed it was Danny's handwriting. I skipped over the book and noticed it had detailed instructions about which types of cursive to use on what documents and which ones required the lettering to be done on a type writer. It told me what types of paper to use for what I was trying to forge and gave detailed examples the what was usually written on each type of specific document. Including what the small print would say word for word. There was also information about documents that I hadn't the equipment for, such as official invitations from highly marked members of society.

I closed the book and placed it back into the suitcase before closing the suitcase as well. I locked the hatches on either side and slid the case under my bedframe. I would focus on practicing later, at the minute my mind was focused on the next challenge at hand.

I intended to use the document Danny had made me to get into the top box at the Cheltenham Races, as a niece of the Duchess of Gloucester it would be offensive for the marshals to deny me entry. Only the richest people entered the top box and it was my intention to make a large profit that day. Now my full disguise was ready I could feel myself looking forward to the future. After this job I should have enough money to begin renting my own place. No more single bedroom. Once I got my own place I would focus on find a more permanent position for work. Thinking about the case again, I presumed the first thing I would be practicing was fake references.

The time was 3pm, Friday afternoon. The races would start on Saturday, tomorrow at 10am. I stood and looked through my window. I saw people going about their day and smoke rising into the sky, mixing with the grey clouds above. I noticed the familiar swagger of the 3 flat cap boys. Tommy, John and Arthur. They were walking down the center of the road heading in the direction of The Garrison. Silver smoke was drifting from their lips as they smoked a cigarette. Curiously I thought to myself, I had never seen them with a cigarette in their mouth.

I felt my stomach rumble. I put my hand over it as I remembered the short meeting between Danny and me. I had intended to get lunch with him, but that idea didn't exactly go to plan. I headed out my room, locking the door behind me with no trouble this time. Walking down the two flights of stairs and out the front door I started towards the bakery. I would grab my dinner and then warm up water for a bath before grabbing an early night. Tomorrow was a very important day.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning had begun with a warm gentle sunshine and white clouds, it was a nice variation to the normal grey clouds and bitter winds. I woke up at 7am, so I had time to prepare for today and get to the races themselves. Although nervous about what I had to do today I was also eager and excited to get the job done. If all went well today, I would be able to move out of this BnB and rent a nice 1-bedroom terraced house in the area. I had thought about perhaps moving onto a different town entirely, but the prospect of travelling again was too daunting and dangerous. Besides, I still had my fake passport to show any potential landlords, they wouldn't have to know my real name.

After having a wash and dressing myself in my normal attire I begun packing my bag. My plan was to travel by horse to the perimeter of the races and then stop in a nearby field or wooded area. I would then undress and get changed into my race day dress, put on my wig, and ensure the full ensemble was complete. I packed the dress, the hat, the wig, the certificate, some stockings, and some matching shoes. I already had my small knife strapped to my thigh which I didn't intend to remove.

Bag in hand I begun the small walk to the stables. I had noticed on my travels through Birmingham that beside the canals, tucked away between the factories and warehouses were some stables. After observing from afar I noted there were about 10 separate horse stables. The plan was to find the owner of the horses, or the stable manger and rent a horse for the day.

I trudged along the muddy pathway of the canal and turned onto the lane that held the stables. I surveyed the area for anyone that appeared to be working with the horses and I slowed down my walk. Before long I spotted man heaving around bales of hay, he wore an ordinary hat, a brown blazer, and trousers, with a white undershirt. I cleared my throat and smiled as I approached him to indicate I was here for friendly business. Before greeting me, he put down the bail of hay.

"Hello there miss, what are you doing down this end?" He spoke very kindly but appeared to have a speech impediment or learning disability of some kind.

"I was hoping to rent a horse for the day" I said with a smile. "Just a simple mare will do, I intend to use her to travel down to the races."

The kind man shook his head and looked away.

"Oh no miss, its either buy or sell. We don't rent horses here."

I contemplated his reply and moved towards a brown mare in the closest stable to me. I noticed she had a diamond white mark on her forehead and a gentle look in her eyes. The man followed behind me closely, I wasn't sure if he suspected me of foul play or not.

"How much did you pay for this mare?" I asked, turning around to look at the man again. He continued walking up to the horse and patted her on the head.

"The Boss paid 70 pounds for her, she's not a race horse unlike the ones he normally buys. Just a gentle mare that he visits from time to time."

I pulled out 140 pounds from my bag.

"Mr..?" I enquired about his name. He looked at me with a small grin.

"Oh its just Curly miss, call me Curly."

"Curly. Here's 140 pounds, double what was paid for her. I only need her for the day and she will be back before 6pm."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. I decided to persevere.

"I'm staying at the BnB on the corner of Watery Lane, so you can find me if I don't bring her back. Consider it high business profit. Don't you think your boss would make the same choice?" I asked him before continuing.

"An easy 70 quid for lending out 1 horse just for a day."

He eyed the money carefully before looking at me for a few seconds.

"You seem like a kind lady, promise you'll look after her." He said, the speech impediment making him appear younger than he was. I walked forward tenderly and placed the money in his hand.

"I promise." I said softly.

Curly took the money and pocketed it.

"Want me to saddle her up miss?" He asked me.

"Call me Iris, and no thank you. I can manage." I replied as I helped myself into the stable that held the horse. I looked behind me and saw Curly observe me closely with the horse. I suppose he was just making sure I knew what I was doing, and that I was gracious towards the horse. He seemed to really care for the horses he looked after. An admirable quality now days, most people seemed to only care about what profit they could fetch.

Before saddling up the horse I took a brush that was hung up on the wooden wall of the stable and began brushing her. I was smoothing down all the hairs ensuring they were all facing the same way towards her rear, as well as removing any dirt and rough patches. It was important the saddle lay comfortably on her, considering I would be riding for about 2 hours. Rough patches would chafe on the saddle and on her skin.

After smoothing down the hairs and ensuring she was clean I laid down the saddle blanket on her back, the barrier between saddle and skin would ensure even more protected riding. I was lucky everything was readily available in the stable. Each horse must have their own saddle and saddle blanket. I gave little thought to who the boss of the stables must be before moving onto placing the saddle on the horse.

I picked up the heavy leather saddle, it smelt like old leather and slightly musky. I gently placed it on the horse and double checked that the blanket underneath was fully protecting all areas and not wrinkled.

I took the girth in one hand and pulled it under the horse to attach it on the other side of the saddle, this would ensure the saddle didn't slip off during the ride. Once everything was attached and felt the appropriate tightness I moved towards the front of the horse.

I stroked her head and murmured things into her ear. It wasn't necessarily legible things. Just soft-spoken words to gain her trust. After about 15 minutes of bonding with the horse and stroking her I decided it was time to set off. The day doesn't wait, and neither should I.

I sat upon the horse and waited to let her adjust. She wriggled a little bit but settled fairly quickly. She must be used to being ridden. As I trotted out the stables I waved to Curly, for someone who seemed very reluctant to let me rent the horse he appeared very happy and waved back to me. After observing me saddle her up and communicate with her I suppose he felt some degree of trust. I moved the horse carefully over the canal pathways and towards the edge of Birmingham. I breathed in the air as it began to get clearer and thanked God for the beautiful weather.

I had been riding for about 1 hour and 50 minutes. When I first left Birmingham the roads seemed desolate and other horses and cars were scarce. However, now that I was nearing Cheltenham Races cars and other people riding on horses would pass me rather frequently. I saw the entrance approaching the horizon and decided to stop here. I was a little closer than intended but it would be less suspicious than if I was walking from further away.

I dismounted the horse and guided her into a woody area on the left side of the road. Once I was far enough into the dense wooded area I tied up the horse to a branch and gave her some water and some food. I knew it would be a long walk for her, so I ensured I had a flask of water, a bowl to put it in, and some food. I have her an apple and she ate it greedily before I poured out the water for her. At least she was in the shade here, so she wouldn't overheat.

I began to see to myself, before getting undressed I glanced around again to make certain there was nobody else around. I couldn't see anyone nor hear anything apart from the noises of the road so decided it was safe. I got undressed and slipped the pink and white dress on before stuffing my other one in the bag. Afterwards I clumsily put on my stockings and shoes. I say clumsily as it is hard to do so without a place to sit down, and only balancing on one foot. Finally, I tied my hair up and placed the brunette wig on, making sure none of my ginger hair was poking out and that it looked natural. As a final touch I put on my pink hat and took my pink handbag out of the larger storage bag I had brought with me.

I put the handbag over my arm and smoothed out the dress with both hands, doublechecking it hadn't got dirty in the process. I fished around in my pink bag and checked I had the I.D certificate with me before checking my face in my small compact mirror. I noticed some dirt on my left cheek so licked my thumb before rubbing it off. Nodding to myself I put away the mirror and with a deep breath began the walk back to the roadside.

As I started up the roadside I noticed a group of ladies getting dropped off the back of a wagon. They were giggling and laughing. Clearly excited for a day at the races. I gave them a bittersweet smile and walked behind them, staying close enough to appear part of the group but far away enough so that they wouldn't think I was strange. A part of me was envious of their carefree attitude, they weren't here to earn money in order to survive, they were here to enjoy a day with friends. They must've already had plenty of wealth under their belt, or should I say their husbands or families belt. I suppose one of the benefits of what I do is that my money was my own, no one could take charge of it and no one could tell me how to spend it.

While I walked up to the gate I fished around in my bag and took out 2 pounds, as that was the entry fee. The gentleman at the gate enquired about me not having an escort and I explained I was meeting family inside. Luckily, he didn't say much more, he probably took into account the length of the que that was forming behind me and didn't want to waste anymore time.

Inside the races themselves it was bustling with activity. There were men shouting the gambling odds trying to persuade more people to place bets, and there were food stands that sold a variety of things such as savory and sweet pastries, various cakes, and snack foods like roasted nuts and olives. Around the entirety of the race track was the seating area that had already begun to fill up. I had massively underestimated the size of Cheltenham; this place must seat at least 7000 people. There were also various bars dotted along the side of the stadium in various intervals, I counted at least 20. At the moment they were all humming with action, no doubt once the race started however they would all clear out. I noticed a sign on the side of a food court that was pointing towards the top box. I looked over and saw my destination. Up a level of white stairs were 2 double doors adorned with flowers and other decorative symbols. I saw a que forming to get up there, the que consisted of clearly wealthy women and men. I could also see people being turned away that didn't quite meet the standard. Without a second thought I waltzed off in that direction, adjusting my posture to one which the king himself would've been proud off, I made my way to the bottom of the line and waited.

Before I knew it, I was at the front of the que. I smiled gracefully at the man before I assumed to walk past him. Confidence was key. If I didn't believe I was the Cousin of the Duchess of Gloucester, then why should anyone else. The man at the barrier put his arm out to stop me.

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't allow you entry unless you're with a man of notable credibility." He said.

I took another deep breath before putting on a posh accent and a facial expression of offence. I turned around to face him.

"Excuse me Sir but I think you'll find I'm of notable credibility without the aid of a man" I opened my bag and fished out the certificate, tutting to myself and acting like this was very tiresome. I shoved the I.D into his hand and continued with my demonstration.

"I'm here to enjoy the races away from the ruffians below. If you have any authorization to deny me entry I suggest you take it up with my Aunt." I finished before looking at him with sharp eyes and raised eyebrows.

He squinted his eyes at me before looking at my I.D certificate again.

"Sorry miss, enjoy the race." He handed back my I.D and motioned for me to go inside.

I snatched back my I.D continuing to act offended and marched inside. Once inside I had a good look around the room. As I always do first when completing a job, I kept an eye out for possible quick exits. In this case there were 2 exits, either the double doors I entered through, or a single door at the back, behind the dancefloor.

The room itself was large and glamorous. There were gold ornaments and chandeliers adorned over the dancefloor and bar area. There was a small crowd gathered near the bar and seating areas spread out surrounding the center of the room. The majority of guests were either dancing or sat at the tables. I decided to go to the bar and get a drink. I weaved through the crowd and approached the bar. It was made of white marble and framed with gold paint, the stone felt cool under my hands and I rested my elbows on the bar, waiting to be approached by the barman.

After ordering a glass of champagne I decided to get to work. I scouted the room and noticed a man stood by himself smoking a cigar and observing the dancefloor. He appeared to be about 50 years old, his brown hair had grey flecks on either side and the skin beside his eyes were wrinkled. The suit he was black with gold trim around the collar, he had a gold pocket watch dangling from his waist coat. His entire persona screamed sophistication and class. I walked over to him and smiled, trying not to cough at the aroma of cigar smoke that tickled my throat. He noticed me and smiled before introducing himself.

"You enjoying the races so far miss? My names William." I noticed his teeth were yellow, and his voice coarse.

"Yes, William I am. I'm Jenna Lovelett" While introducing myself I placed my hand over his hand for a few seconds. To an outside observer it they may not have even noticed, but to William it would appear as slight flirting and that I was interested in him. He took my hand in his and asked me to dance.

"Yes." I answered with a smile, this is exactly what I wanted. This way I could get close to him and any touching could be deduced as being part of the dance. He led me into the center of the dancefloor and we began.

The song playing at the moment was a medium speed flapper song. The couples around us were spinning and laughing. William and myself started off slow, both unsure of dancing with a stranger, as we didn't know each other's skill. I moved in closer to him and started to match the speed of the other ladies around me, showing him I was able to keep up with the beat. The saxophones and drums in the background urging me on. I placed both my hands on either shoulder and ran then down his chest, I was just about to slip my hand quickly in his pocket, but he gave me a sudden twirl.

I cursed his enthusiasm with another smile, luckily after the twirl I lost my balance slightly and placed my hands upon his chest to steady myself. He laughed slightly at my genuine ineptness and kissed me on the forehead. This was the perfect time to make my move. I slipped my hand in his pocket while his lips still rested on my head. To him it would've felt like I was exploring his body shape. I grasped what felt like a very thick wallet in hands before looking up to him and gazing into his eyes, appearing bashful and modest. I instigated a second twirl in order to quickly draw my hand away from his pocket, wallet between my fingers. During the twirl I quickly shoved the wallet into my brasserie, ensuring it was smoothed down so no lumps and bumps appeared. I turned back to him ready to finish this dance, it was important not to run off straight away or he would pick up something was off.

After the faced paced song was over I noticed some other gentleman trying to get our attention, they must've been Williams friends. He noticed them too and began to make his way over to them, my hand in his. I tugged on his hand slightly and stopped walking. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Sorry William, I've never been very confident in large groups of men."

He gave me a disappointed look but insisted I follow him.

"You'll be with me, dear Jenna" He tried to speak softly but it was rather impossible with his gruff voice.

"Sorry but I must insist." I continued.

"I'll be here till about 3pm, I'd very much like another dance before you go." I gave the impression I was still interested, of course my intention was to avoid him for the rest of the day.

He nodded and bowed to me slightly before leaving. I observed him slightly ensuring he didn't reach for his wallet straight away, if he did I would have to leave rather quickly as it wouldn't be hard to make the connection, however if he didn't check for it and only realized later on he lost it, it would be harder to pin the connection on me. Luckily for me he begun chatting with his friends and didn't reach for his wallet, someone also passed him a drink which was even better, so he wouldn't attempt to buy a beverage anytime soon.

I turned around and begun making my way towards the lady's room, I had to get his wallet out my brasserie and into a secret compartment in my bag. Through experience in my past I knew that policemen were sometimes uncomfortable looking in a lady's bag. They may open it and glance in it, but they wouldn't rummage with their hands, hence why having a secret compartment was important.

As I made my way to the toilet I noticed a man at the bar buy a drink and leave his wallet beside him, the perfect opportunity to get something else. As I neared the edge of the bar I bumped into a man that was also walking past, I did this hard, as it also hit the man who was sat at the bar. He turned around and quickly vented his frustration onto the gentleman I bumped into. While asserting his anger and telling the other man to be more careful I slipped his wallet off the bar and into my bag and carried on walking. No one noticed it was gone until it was too late. As I entered the toilets I heard him shout that the man had also stole his wallet. Perfect.

After entering the toilet cubicle, I opened both wallets to take the money out, the first gentleman's wallet had a tremendous 400 pounds cash in it. That was a fortunate find. The second mans wallet not as much, at 75 pounds. However, 475 pounds was still a good start to the day. I put the money into small compartment in my bag and shoved the wallets behind the toilets. Although this was the top box the toilets were still rather uncleanly, as is the norm for most large events. So, no one would find them there until the very end of the day when the cleaners begun their job.

For the next 2 hours I continued in the same pattern, I danced with 2 more gentlemen, yet unfortunately only managed to lift one wallet. After introducing myself to a few groups of ladies as the Cousin of the Duchess of Gloucester, I was invited into various social groups. During these times I was able to lift pieces of jewelry off bodies during hugs, and slides purses out of handbags while sat at tables with them.

After a final trip to the toilet I counted how much I had got throughout the day. My total cash profit was 1125 pounds, I had also obtained 1 bracelet worth about 150 pounds, 2 wedding rings that certain men had left in their pockets for obvious reasons, these were worth about 100 pounds each, and a necklace with sapphires on it. This was worth about 600 pounds by itself. I was very happy with my yield of the day. I decided to have one more drink and then call it a day.

As I made my way to the bar I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He had just arrived in the top box and had a pretty woman on his arm. He wore his usual 3-piece suit with pocket watch and flat cap, except the suit he wore was obviously more expensive than his usual attire, the woman on his arm wore a red dress and looked slightly lost. As he entered the room through the double doors he looked around the room. I noticed his eyes hover over a large table by the dance floor. I followed his gaze and saw a table of about five men and two women, the man in the middle looked like a class A twit.

I turned to the bar and ordered my drink, another glass of champagne. I sipped my glass and felt the bubbles on my tongue before swallowing, I silently hoped he didn't see me, he could ruin all my days work. Before long I felt a familiar presence beside me. I heard the recognizable deep voice order a drink for himself and for the lady next to him. He ordered a whisky on ice, and she was ordered a champagne. I could feel his eyes burning into my cheek as he recalled my face, despite it being hidden under the brunette hair.

"I like your wig." He stated out of nowhere, clearly trying to one up me and show he recognized me. I turned to him unable to hide a bit of fear that was creeping into my chest.

"I didn't know you'd be here. Don't worry I'm leaving after this drink." I told him. I remembered his threat from the first day I met him, and as I intended to stay permanently in Birmingham it was important I took it seriously.

"Good, I have serious business to attend to" He replied. I was about to open my mouth to reply when I saw William spot me and begin to approach me. I felt a lump form in my throat, Tommy Shelby might just drop me in it. As he stopped to stand next to me he placed his hand over mine that I was resting on the bar. He looked directly at Tommy before turning to look at me.

"Is this man bothering you Jenna?" He asked in a snobby, gruff voice, clearly trying to prove to me he was better than this other guy I was talking to. Before replying I widened my eyes and slightly shook my head to Tommy, in a way that said don't say anything.

"Of course not William, he was merely asking about my choice of bets today on the horses." I had to reply in my posh voice to William. Tommy had a faint look of amusement on his face.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked William. He pointed to a table at the far side of the room.

"I'm over there with my brother and his wife, I would like it if you considered joining us."

"Let me finish my drink and then head to the bathroom, I'll join you after." I smiled and touched his arm lightly again. He grabbed my hand that was caressing his arm and I immediately felt the nerves rise in me. Did he know? He kissed my hand before looking at Tommy again and making his leave. I watched him leave before turning to look at Tommy again.

"Thank you." I said to Tommy, he could've quite easily exposed my true intentions.

"Jenna?... That quite a believable accent you have." He said in a tone of mocking. Although I heard under the jest that he was clearly impressed.

"How did a lone woman get into the top box by themselves?" He enquired. I thought about how to answer this. I had a feeling he would know I was lying if I didn't tell the truth. I reached into my bag and pulled out the I.D certificate.

"For Jenna Lovelett the Cousin of the Duchess of Gloucester it quite easy to do so." I told him, reverting to my fake posh accent.

He eyed the certificate carefully and then nodded at me proudly before he handed it back wordlessly. Although confused at his reaction I decided now was a good time to leave the top box. I could always get a drink at the lower levels and I was also getting hungry, so food was now on the agenda.

Putting the certificate back into my bag I stood to leave.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Tommy and...?" I looked at the blonde woman beside him.

"Grace." She said in a slightly melodic voice, I noted she was Irish.

I nodded my head and walked to leave. Tommy made no move to stop me as I walked through the double doors.

As I was walking down the stairs I saw a food cart offering meat pastries. I brought one for 5 pence and while eating it made my way to the lower bar. Compared to the elegant bar in the top box this one was full of rowdy shouting men. I clutched onto my bag tightly and pushed my way to the front to get a drink. There was no champagne down here which I was silently thankful for, drinking it upstairs added to the persona of being from a wealthy family but in reality, I hated the stuff.

I ordered a gin and tonic and made my way over to an empty table. While walking over I spotted the other Shelby brothers and a few flat cap cronies. The man called Arthur glanced over to me but luckily for me he didn't recognize me. I felt my stomach settle and continued to walk over and sit on the table behind them. From the look on Arthurs face the hand gestures of the other Peaky Blinders I assumed they were about to do something very precarious. I sipped my drink and listened closely.

"The Lee family already hate us." I heard John say.

"Tommy knows what he's doing, if we get Kimber on our side we could get a legit license." He carried on, before Arthur butted in.

"Yeah, and he'll let us fix 3 races a year. May not be much but it's a fucking good start." He said before laughing and downing his drink. I saw John check his pocket watch out of the corner of my eye.

"1 more minute boys then we corner the Lee boys and take the cash off them and give it to Tommy. He's expecting us in 10 minutes, so we have about 7 minutes to fuck 'em over and get the bags to Tommy." He said in a hushed but excited tone before downing his drink.

The rest of the Blinders stood up with Tommy and John before making their way to wherever these Lee boys were. After they left I sat there and contemplated what I had just heard. I assumed this Kimber fellow was the guy Tommy looked at when entering the top box. From what I could gather John and Arthur would forcefully get some money off another gang and give it to Tommy, so that he could present it to Kimber in the hopes he would gain his trust. I suppose the main goal was to get a legit license, as well as the privilege of fixing 3 races a year.

I thought about what I could do with this information. I could divulge a little bit of it to Tommy and act like I knew his whole plan, this way I might be able to walk the streets without having to avoid the people in flat caps. I could also demand protection off his gang incase my family ever turned up or I could demand money. A part of me knew that it wouldn't work though. Tommy seemed very stubborn and struck me as a man that didn't give in that easily.

I decided to hang about for another hour or so. I had finished working by now but just wanted to enjoy the atmosphere. I watched men drink their money away and saw wife's getting annoyed. It wasn't very often I got a chance to relax in this kind of place. Normally for me it was all work and leave straight away.

When the races started the bar area cleared out apart from a few people. I remained where I was seated and just enjoyed the commentary, as I was unable to see the action from where I was seated.

After finishing my forth gin and tonic I decided it was time to leave. By now there would no doubt be knowledge of a thief in the area and I had already pushed my luck my staying. If the police conducted their investigations properly it wouldn't be long before they realized all victims had the connection of being in contact with a brunette woman in a pink dress.

I left through the front gates and remained composed and confident. There were 2 policemen at the front exit, but they didn't give me a second glance. Fortunately, word had not gotten around about my description yet. I turned right out of the gate and walked quite quickly down the road to the wooded area where my horse was held. I didn't realize how tense I felt until my muscles relaxed after putting the races behind me.

I found the horse rather easily. She was settled on the ground sat beneath an oak tree. My bag and belongings remained untouched. I gave the horse another drink and another apple before getting changed back into my normal clothes and removing my wig. I sighed with relief at being back in comfortable clothes again. The horse nuzzled onto my shoulder with her nose after I was finished dressing. I got the feeling she had missed me, as I stroked her neck she let out a small, soft neigh. I rechecked the saddle before mounting her again and continuing the long journey back to Birmingham. Today had been a successful day in more than one way. I had earnt more than enough money to rent my own place, and I had also gained some useful information on the Peaky Blinders plan. I wasn't sure yet if I should divulge to Tommy what I knew, perhaps an opportunity would arise in which I could use it to my advantage.

I had been riding for about an hour and a half now, I could already see Birmingham on the horizon drawing closer. A few cars had passed me on the way home, but non-had paid any attention to me. When I heard another car approaching me from behind I didn't pay it any mind. As far as I knew it was just another person going home from the races. It was only when I heard it slow down that I became nervous.

"Iris!" I heard the familiar voice of Tommy Shelby shout. I looked over and saw him looking over at me with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"You impressed me today, your appearance and certificate were very authentic." He said honestly. For once I didn't feel frightened in his presence. I noticed he had stopped the car, and I too had stopped the horse from moving.

Acting poised and calm, I retorted back to him.

"You know its getting awfully hard to avoid you when you keep stopped to talk to me." I said this with a grin.

Tommy smiled back to me, a devious look in his eyes.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to talk to a woman of the Cooper family, I thought I knew all the gypsy's in the area, even if you are only half." He knew he had me. I froze.

"Your brothers were tunnellers in the war." He advanced with an air of respect.

"They were good people." He paused. Clearly waiting for me to say something. My brothers were a sore spot for me as they had died in a tunneling accident in the war. Tommy must have done a lot of research about me in order to find all this out.

I got off the horse and made my way over to him while looking around my bag. I got hold of the sapphire necklace I had lifted today and threw it through his car window and into his lap. He looked down at the piece of jewelry and felt its weight in his hand before putting it in his glove box.

"I suppose I'll find out at some point how you know my true name." I said. I nodded to his glove box indicating towards the necklace.

"That's for your discretion." I finished.

Without another word I mounted the horse again and started trotting back to Birmingham. The fact her knew my true last name and even the fate of my brothers shocked me, I didn't want him to see how shaken I was.

A few minutes passed before I heard the bar behind me start up and slowly drive past. I glanced through the window as he drove past. He didn't even look at me.

I watched his car fade into the horizon and saw the smoke and soot of Birmingham rise higher into the sky. An indication that I was nearly home. That I was back in the territory of the Peaky Blinders.


End file.
